CAMP Undertale (Storyline)
The CAMP Undertale storyline is an important part the overall construction of the game demo, and overall its working process. There are currently 27 written parts written into the story by Katara. Runs The CAMP Undertale fan-fiction storyline is written into two runs, which reveal as much of the story as possible, and depict the genocide, and post-genocide true pacifist run, the only parts of the storyline not revealed is a normal true pacifist ending and a neutral run. First Run Ruins In the first run Ruins, the protagonist Jessie (link coming soon), is depicted a 11-year old girl in the fifth grade who fell down the mountain, aching in great pain. She believes she is hallucinating when she sees a talking flower, at first considered to be Flowey (link coming soon) but later revealed to be a different golden flower named Ana, who has the same intentions as Flowey, and hopes to be like the golden flower. However, before Jessie can get too associated, Qaz (link coming soon), a short skeleton with a red hoodie, much resembling Sans (link coming soon), comes by and fires a fireball at Ana, saving Jessie. However, due to having a not-so-good author write this part of the story, Jessie proceeds to yelling at Toriel (link coming soon) when she asks if they are okay. Sansaton, (the not-so-good author) then depicts Qaz as a very protective character, who gets mad at Jessie for yelling at Toriel. Toriel breaks up the conflict and suggests Jessie stay in Qaz's room, (which was originally Frisk's coming soon in Undertale coming soon) causing Qaz to be angered more. When they arrive at Toriel's (apparently the puzzles needed no work to be done by Jessie, assuming that Qaz did them all to show off) Qaz proceeds to go to his room and whine about Jessie. Miya, (link coming soon) a boss monster in an orange shirt and jeans, happens to be in the living room (most likely painting) befriends Jessie, while Toriel tries to get Jessie to get around to befriending Qaz. The story proceeds later that night where Qaz goes out a night club with Sans, returning to find Toriel "bleeding" (most likely a ketchup spill) and a not saying Jessie did it, and that they're in Snowdin (great way to kill someone.) This suggests that the story is genocide, however it is unclear how Jessie knew Snowdin was next, leaving to be assumed Miya or Toriel told her, or Jessie read about in the home. Sans and Qaz proceed to following through to Snowdin. Snowdin Jessie comes across Christine (link coming soon), a taller skeleton with a pink hoodie and jeans, in Snowdin Forest, who resembles Sans. She suggests Jessie hide behind a not-so-conveniently shaped lamp, as Papyrus (link coming soon) approaches. Jessie stalls, and Christine bluffs that they're a well painted rock they made in school, made to resemble a human. Papyrus believes her, and then asks her to follow him to calibrate their puzzles, suggesting he does it often. Sans and Qaz come through in time for Christine to notice, where she realizes the wrong Jessie committed, changing her mood around the protagonist from happy and laid-back, to more serious and demanding. Christine still goes her own way around, managing to make Jessie uncomfortable when treating her to Grillby's, secretly warning her friend David (link coming soon), a walking flame son of Grillby (link coming soon) who works as the bartender, of Jessie's genocidal path. He leaves for "break" after hearing enough, returning to Hotland, and warning everyone he came across, telling Logan (link coming soon) to do his job and stop them. Jessie's Snowdin rampage ends when she kills Papyrus leading to a chase into Waterfall, by Qaz, Christine, and Sans, Papyrus's last words left unheard. Waterfall When Jessie begins by running through Waterfall, she is often discovered from hiding by Christine, and a big clash begins, ending in Christine faking her death to escape, realizing she isn't strong enough to beat Jessie yet. However, to Christine's luck, Jessie leaves before she can realize she was tricked, when she seen by Sans and Qaz later on, where she explains how she faked her death, and how she already texted Ashley (ink coming soon) about Jessie, and how she and her mom, Undyne (link coming soon) should be on there way. Jessie continues through Waterfall dealing harm to the monsters that are too slow to escape, while Christine secretly ventures to Hotland to warn the Underground through her Dad, Mettaton's (link coming soon) popularity. Through a few second long broadcast, Alphys (link coming soon) begins to evacuate monsters. When Jessie reaches the end of Waterfall, Frisk (link coming soon) arrives to fight them. Qaz, Sans, Undyne, and Ashley come as well to fight, Jessie dying several times until she manages to almost kill Ashley, where Logan arrives. By now, Undyne is Undying and the fight gets more difficult, ending where Frisk, Undyne, Ashley, and Logan die, where Jessie runs off in the smoke. Hotland Hotland isn't too long, and ends in the Final Corridor battles, where the classic Sans battle happens, and upon his death, Christine and Qaz emerge and fight. Logan, through some DT manages to come back, and help finish the FIGHT. If the protagonist manages to get far enough, they can attack Logan while he's asleep, with Christine trying to save him, killing them both. The battle ends when Qaz is killed after his battle gets harder. Barrier Once passing the Throne Room, empty due to Asgore's (link coming soon) death after the Neutral Route of Undertale, Jessie meets Chara, who persuades them to do a better path, as there is nothing left. Once they arrange the agreement, the world is remade like in Undertale, with some major characters remembering what Jessie did. Notice This page is unfinished, as the Second Run is incomplete at the time, it will updated when it is done.